This invention relates generally to beverage holders, and more particularly to such holders that are adapted to penetrate the ground and hold beverage containers above the ground.
The growing popularity of outdoor concerts has brought to light several problems for picnickers. First, because the ground typically slopes downward toward the stage, bottles, cans and glasses are prone to fall over on the uneven ground thus increasing the chance of beverages being spilled. This is particularly a problem for stemmed glasses, which include a high center of gravity and are thus even more prone to tipping over on sloped surfaces.
A second issue is the presentation of such beverages at levels that are comfortable to reach for. Concertgoers, especially those attending concerts at wineries, bring lawn chairs to the events and would often need to grope blindly downward to reach a glass, can, or bottle resting on the ground below.
Finally, prior art systems have been known to be difficult to install and/or flimsy at best.
Accordingly, the need remains for a beverage holder that retains beverages level even on uneven ground, at a desired height, and that can be easily installed for use.